


A year and a half

by Bronzewitch30928



Series: A demon as a best friend [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Sports, i dont know what else, includes bullies, other tags and stuff, stuff that doesn't fit into the story but I want to write anyways, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year and a half following the accident was pretty wierd for them. Adjusting to having a demon for a friend is wierd enough without him pissing you off everytime you look back.</p>
<p>Set in the "Who needs demons when you have humans?" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah

The first week of school:  
—————————

"Hey Bill!" A young girl yelled, running up and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Do I know you?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean? It’s me! Sarah!" She pouted and leaned in to give him a kiss, which he successfully avoided by ducking out of her arms.

Bill looked confused “I’m sorry. But I have no idea who you are.”

Sarah looked like she would cry, then Mabel appeared like the Shooting Star she was and said, “he got hit by a car over the summer. He forgot a lot of stuff. And people.”

Sarah nodded sadly and turned back only to find Bill jumping all over Dipper.

"Come on! I just want a little!"

"No."

"Why not!" Bill pouted, his hand grabbing for the soda in Dipper’s hand.

"Because a five year old makes less of a mess than you. And why are you bothering me?"

"Practice right? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee……" he drew out the word, drawing attention to himself as he whined.

It was when he started going blue in the face that Dipper finally relented, handing the soda to him in disgust.

"Fine! Here! Take it! Just stop the whining!"

Sarah stared, snarled, and walked away.

By third period Bill was complaining about being sticky.

Dipper just sighed and handed him a wetnap. 

"Hey Dipper why is that Sarah girl glaring at you?"


	2. clothes

4 months:  
—————————

"What the hell is he wearing?" Craig stage whispered. The rest of the class giggled as Bill walked in. He was wearing a black shirt, a yellow skort, white knee high socks, and black kiddy heels. His hair was sporting a cute little black headband topped with a bow.

"Why are you wearing that?" Dipper thought at him.

He gave her a look and a shrug that said “Cause I wanted to.”

As he passed her in the hall after that period, he added, “I wore it cause I thought it would be cute. Is it not?” He actually looked worried.

Dipper opened her mouth but Mabel cut her off with “OMG YES! It is sooo adorable on you! Right Dip?” Mabel and Bill both looked at her.

Dipper gave Bill a critical look and said seriously, “Well it’s not half bad.” Which led to a lot of squealing in the hallway.  
—————————

After school, as Dipper and Mabel made their way home from the school track, they saw Bill sitting on his door step. His skort was ripped up the side, he was covered in scrapes, and he had a very prominent black eye.

Dipper and Mabel rushed over. “What happened?!” They shouted. Bill looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I w-was walking home and um…" he stopped trying to articulate around the hitching in his chest.

"They jumped you." Dipper finished for him. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"D-don’t be ridiculous." He scoffed. "They didn’t j—jump over me."

"I mean they beat you up."

Bill flushed as he nodded.

Mabel grabbed his wrist with one hand and his bag in the other and dragged him to their house next door. She promptly deposited him on the couch in the family room.

"Blankets, pillows, a new set of clothes, and the emergency stash. Stat!"

Dipper saluted and went to get the clothes first. She found an old pair of shorts she thought might fit, and grabbed her old Wood Stick festival t-shirt. She ran down stairs and deposited those with Mabel. Then she ran upstairs, grabbed as many pillows and blankets she could carry, grabbed the emergency stash of summerween candy, and ran back downstairs.

Dipper was about to sit down when she remembered his scrapes, and went to go get the first aid kit.

When she got back, she was rewarded with Bill and Mabel on the floor, the best pillow fort she had ever seen built around them with chairs. Dipper crawled in with the kit.

Bill an Mabel were laughing, giving each other makeovers, Mabel teaching Bill the benefits of liquid foundation and eyeliner. Especially when it came to covering bruises and blemishes. 

For once, Bill was in awe of her knowledge. He was literally sitting there wide eyed and slack jawed, looking as though he was in the presence of a goddess.

Dipper just laughed and took out the antiseptic wipes and bandaids. —————————

Hours later, being gorged on candy and tired out, Mabel was asleep, while Bill and Dipper were discussing the difference between name brand candy and poser candy.

“I don’t get it.” Bill said suddenly.

Dipper stopped with a handful of Mike and Ikes on her lips. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I shouldn’t care! I should be enjoying it! The pain should feel good. Like it did when I stole your body!” Dipper shuddered slightly when he said that, being reminded of the feeling of floating in the void.

“Maybe it’s because you’re in a human body all the time?” Dipper suggested.

“Maybe…” Bill thought. “But I still shouldn’t care! I am a being of Immeasurable power. With my pinky finger I could make their skin fall off and their blood boil in their veins.”

Dipper gulped. Suddenly she was reminded what a blood thirsty creature sat before her. But he didn’t say it maliciously. He said it more like a person who had lost something but didn’t know what it was.

“Hey do you have that virtual omnipotence stuff you had before?”

“Mmm no. No that got taken away with everything else. Stupid sealing spell.”

“Well then. Just a hypothetical here, but you could be feeling something called humanity.”

“Ugh. How did humans survive so long?”

Dipper shrugged, pouring the rest of the Mike and Ikes in her mouth.

—————————

The next day Bill walked into class wearing a yellow sundress with a brown belt, a blue jean jacket, cutie socks and Mary Janes. He was also wearing lip gloss and eyeliner, and, after learning from a professional like Mabel, there was no sign of the abuse he had received at the hands of his classmates. 

Dipper and Mabel clapped when he entered, and Bill took a bow before taking his seat.

Bill tagged along with the twins after school and walked home with them. It wasn’t a pefect way to dodge the bullies, but it worked. Safety in numbers after all.


End file.
